The Size of Chris's Heart A Sonic X Fanfiction
by TheLordsbeacon
Summary: A story of the love and friendship between Chris and Sonic.


"It's your move Sonic" Chris said as he folded his legs to sit Indian style on his bed.

Sonic looked at the chess board with an intensity that Chris knew all too well. Chris could see Sonics competitive side coming through. Sonic was sitting on the bed with Chris as he mauled his next move over the chess board.

"This is a fascinating game you humans have invented here. I will have to take a set with me if we ever go home," Sonic said as looked up and smiled at Chris.

Chris didn't like the implication that Sonic and the gang would ever leave him and Sonic didn't notice Chris's disappointed look at the comment as Sonic leaned forward to make a move.

"There! I believe that is what you call a 'check'" said Sonic as he reached in and moved his knight into position to take out Chris's king.

Chris smiled at Sonic's confident look after he moved his piece.

"Yes we humans do call that a 'check', however this…(Chris moved his castle into position to take out Sonics king) is what we call a 'check mate' !"

Sonics' smile disappeared as he studied the board to confirm that there were no other moves for him to make. Then he put his hands on his spiked furry head and his blue complexion turned slightly red…

"Oh no! I trapped myself with my own queen!" Sonic said as he slammed his fist on the bed beside himself. The pieces on the board flew a good foot in the air from Sonics' strength and startled Chris.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to anger you!" Chris said impulsively.

"Pay no attention to him…" Knuckles said as he walked into Chris's bedroom. "He has always been a bit of a sore looser."

Sonic looked back at Knuckles as he walked into the room. "How would you know Knuckles? You have never seen me loose before."

Knuckles red complexion seemed to turn redder as he scowled at Sonic.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Knuckles yelled in his loud deep voice.

"Now who is the sore looser?" Sonic said as he turned and smiled at Chris.

"WHY YOU!" Knuckles yelled as he moved toward Sonic.

Chris quickly jumped off the bed in his pajamas and ran towards Knuckles to put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Now Knuckles, don't let Sonic get to you. You know he is just trying to get you riled up. Besides, you guys can't fight in my parents house, you will destroy it!"

Knuckles quickly mellowed and looked at Chris with a softness that only Chris could receive from Knuckles.

"You're right Chris." Knuckles said. "Besides, I came here to talk to you, not him."

"What is it Knuckles?" Chris inquired.

"Tails told me that you found a lead on another Chaos Emerald."

"Sure, Knuckles I told I told Tails everything. He is preparing the X-Wing Tornado right now to search for it tomorrow."

"I know, I thought that maybe you could tell me anything extra, maybe something that you forgot, so I could search for the Emerald tonight. If I could find it faster, we are that much closer to going home."

"Not that I can think of Knuckles. I pretty much told Tails everything."

Sonic jumped off the bed and stood beside Chris.

"Why would he have left something out Knuckles? He just told you that he let Tails in on every detail. I guess you just must be a little slow. Don't worry, I understand."

Knuckles face churned into another scowl as he burned with anger towards Sonic.

"I TELL YOU SONIC…IF CHRIS WERE NOT HERE!"

"But he IS here you red dollop!" Sonic smiled as he taunted Knuckles.

Knuckles red complexion seemed to glow as his anger built up within him.

Chris turned around toward Sonic and pushed him back a little to get him away from Knuckles. "Alright Sonic that's enough." Then he turned towards Knuckles and knelt down to his level. "Hay Knuckles, it's ok, he is just having a little fun with you"

"It's just too easy!" Sonic smiled as he leaned against Chris's bed, arms crossed.

Chris turned back to Knuckles. "Alright Knuckles, my research lead me to believe that the next Chaos Emerald might be in Africa."

Knuckles smiled at Chris… "Thanks Chris. I will look tonight for it and let you all know if I find it tomorrow. You are a lot of help, unlike some people" Knuckles said as he gestured towards Sonic.

"No problem Knuckles. Be safe on your trip to Africa."

"You got it kid. I'll see you later" Knuckles said as he started walking towards the door.

Just then the door flew open and Tails walked in looking exhausted.

"Hey Sonic, have you seen my toothbrush?"

Tails just missed Knuckles as he walked in. Then Knuckles, being somewhat startled, backed into the wall with a look of terror on his face.

"Sure Tails, I saw your toothbrush in Chucks lab with your tools. You needed it to scrub something sensitive in the X Tornado remember?"

"Oh, ya, thanks Sonic I forgot. Hay Chris do you have any new toothbrushes? I can't brush with my old toothbrush now, not after what I scrubbed it in."

Chris was a little distracted by Knuckles odd reaction to Tails… "Um, sure Tails I got one in my personal bathroom," Chris said as walked into his private bathroom and fetched a new toothbrush for Tails.

Tails looked up at Chris with an extremely fatigued smile on his face. "Thanks Chris, I can't go to bed with such bad breath." Tails took the toothbrush, hung his arms by his sides and walked out.

Chris looked over to Knuckles with a puzzled look on his face… "What's wrong Knuckles? Why do you look so afraid of Tails?" Sonic looked over at Knuckles and said "ya, I'd like to know too!"

Knuckles seemed to relax as Tails got further down the hallway. "Did you see? Tails looked REALLY tired!"

"So?" Chris replied.

"So, he looked like he did when he came to me a year ago when he stayed at my place!"

Sonic, pushed off of Chris's bed and stood straight up… "You mean he came to YOU last year when he was lost in the woods?"

Knuckles looked at Sonic with exasperation… "Ya, that's right. He was wandering in the woods all night long and he came across me at my summer hut on the southern end of the Plunato continent back at home."

Sonic sneered, "HA, Tails must have been desperate coming to you for affection."

Chris looked back and forth from Knuckles to Sonic as they talked and he shook his head… "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

Knuckles eyes met with Sonic as they approached Chris. Chris looked at them with a look of confusion… "What? What is it?"

Sonic looked up at Chris "Actually, I'm glad this came up Chris, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for some time, but have just forgotten. You see Chris, sometimes Tails… He wants someone to snuggle with.

Knuckles interrupted… "More like NEEDS someone to snuggle with!"

Sonic continued, "You see Chris, you might not know it to look at Tails, but he has a heart bigger than you can imagine"

Knuckles: Bigger than your mansion Chris.

Sonic: That's right. And, he is verrry particular about what he chooses to fill his heart with.

Chris: I don't understand.

Sonic: Well, for one thing you notice he is always working on either the X Tornado or some kind of technology to defend us against Eggman.

Chris: Of course

Sonic: He loves his technology. You know… I've seen him work a project for 36 hours straight, without eating or sleeping. But…" Sonic stuck his finger in the air to strengthen his statement… "he has room in his little heart for even more than 36 straight hours of work. He NEEDS the love of his friends… When he is exhausted, he will find someone he loves, wrap his arms around you, and fall asleep.

Knuckles: And he will lock onto you like grim death for 10 hours until his need for affection is satisfied.

Sonic turned his gaze from Knuckles to Chris when he finished talking. "Make sure you let me know Chris if Tails comes to you like this."

Chris: Why? You make it sound like he is dangerous.

Knuckles: He is!

Sonic: Well, physically Tails isn't any stronger than you are Chris, but his tails, they could whip you over 300 feet away easily.

Knuckles: He hits you with his tails if you try to break your hug with him

Chris: I just couldn't see Tails being that mean!

Sonic: He doesn't do it on purpose. It is a subconscious reaction when he is sleeping. If he doesn't feel snuggled and loved, his tails could snap you in the face.

Knuckles: And it HURTS, let me tell you!

Sonic: That's right, and since me and Knuckles here have what you humans would call 'super powers', we can handle the impact. You however….

Knuckles: He could break every bone in your body.

Sonic: That's right! So you have to let me know Chris, if Tails comes to you like this.

Chris looked at Sonic and Knuckles with surprise and awe. "Sure thing Sonic."

Sonic: I know my pal. Tails WILL come to you eventually Chris.

A smile came over Chris's face. "You really think so?"

Sonic put his hand on Chris's arm, "You can guarantee it Chris. I see it in Tails eyes. He only does this with friends that he respects the most. Just let me know. If he comes to you, I will fetch myself a sleeping bag out of your closet, and sleep next to the bed to make sure nothing happens to you Chris.

Chris: What do I do to keep him happy Sonic?

Sonic: Just hold onto him and don't let him go.

Knuckles: Not even to go to the bathroom!

Sonic laughed out loud "No wonder you're so afraid of him! He beat you with his tails, and you couldn't 'go' for at least 10 hours!

Knuckles lowered his head and sighed, "yah, he put me out of commission for a couple days." He looked up at both of them with a smile on his face. "I never felt so relieved to use the bathroom after he left though."

Sonic and Chris both laughed out loud.

After they finished laughing, Sonic looked at Chris "Well like I said, just let me know pal if Tails comes to you like this. I will have to sleep in your room." Sonic looked around and pointed at the floor. "I will probably have to sleep there in one of your sleeping bags. I'm the only one fast enough to rescue you from Tails if he becomes agitated."

Right after Sonic finished speaking, Tails walked in looking exhausted and barely conscious. Knuckles, shocked, lunged backwards into the door. Tails walked up to Chris and looked up at him with big black bags underneath his eyes. "Chris? Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?"

Chris looked over at Sonic and Sonic nodded at Chris with a smile.

Chris: Sure thing Tails, I just need to brush my teeth and use the restroom first.

Tails yawned. "Alright Chris, I will wait right here for you."

Chris walked by Sonic on the way to his private bathroom and pointed at his closet on the other side of the room as he whispered, "The sleeping bags are in there Sonic". Chris went to brush his teeth and take care of business, then he came out and saw that Sonic had already gotten his sleeping bag ready on the side of his bead. "Did you already brush your teeth Sonic?" Then Chris corrected himself, "of course you did."

Sonic smiled at Chris because they both new that Sonic only takes about a second to brush his teeth. Sonic was standing on his sleeping bag and Tails was standing on Chris's bed in his stocking feet. Chris started to walk towards his bead when Sonic stopped him and whispered in his ear. "Chris, don't be nervous, all you have to do is hold him and love on him. Whatever you do, just don't let go of him, that's how you get him agitated." Chris leaned over into Sonics ear, "I know it's a little late to be asking this Sonic, but wouldn't some people consider this inappropriate and…" Sonic put his finger on Chris's lip to stop him from speaking…

Sonic: You humans are too sensitive to these types of things. Just remember that people from our world do not think like you humans do. As a matter of fact, most of us have a desire deep down, to be coddled, much like your pets do on this world. If anyone from our world wanted something inappropriate, they wouldn't be reserved about it." Sonic paused and thought about what he said for a second, "The only person from our world you would have to worry about is probably Rouge the bat…" Just then Tails wined, "IM REALLY tired guys. Can we just go to bed?" Sonic nodded to Chris…

Sonic: I know you Chris, you have a good heart pal. Just go with it, you will be fine.

Chris hugged Sonic goodnight and crawled into his bed. Sonic followed him to tuck the two in but then Knuckles walked up and interrupted. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! SONIC! YOU CAN'T LET CHRIS DO THIS!" Tails stomped his foot on the bed, "KNUCKLES, I'M TIRED! GO AWAY!" Knuckles walked up to Sonic, "Sonic you can't do this, Chris could REALLY get hurt!" Sonic sighed and turned around to look at Knuckles, "Don't worry Knuckles, I got it all under control. If something happens, I'll be there to rescue Chris. Besides, I'm not as slow as you are!"

Knuckles: WHY YOU!

Chris interrupted. "If your worried about me Knuckles you are welcome to stay and watch us, just in case. The sleeping bags are right over there in that closet."

Knuckles walked up to Chris on his bed. "Chris, if you get hit with his tails, you'll go into the hospital and never come out again!"

Tails: KNUCKLES, I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY TAILS RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T LET US GET TO SLEEP! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 48 HOURS!"

Knuckles flinched and backed away from Chris and Tails in fear. Chris looked back at Tails, then looked forward at Knuckles, approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Look Knuckles, you can sleep right at the foot of my bed. You can see that my bed is a King size and you don't have to worry about getting kicked by us. You don't give Sonic enough credit Knuckles. He knows what he is doing." Knuckles looked up at Chris.

"Chris, you haven't known this hedgehog as long as I have. He takes chances that he shouldn't take. Your parents should know about…"

Chris stopped Knuckles, "Knuckles, my parents put Sonic In charge whenever they aren't home. They even give him authority over Mr. Tanaka, and Ella."

Knuckles: Why that's nonsense! I've never seen Sonic tell anyone around here what to do! He...

Chris stopped Knuckles again. "Sonic IS given charge over everyone here Knuckles. He just never exercises his authority. He lets anyone else take charge." Knuckles smiled at Chris. "That's right Chris, he is too busy running around like a child to really care about anyone here." Tails started to storm towards Knuckles on the bed, but Chris held him back. Chris knelt down so he could be eye to eye with Knuckles. "Please Knuckles, I consider you a valued friend too. Please trust me Knuckles." Knuckles eyes softened while looking into Chris's. Then he put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Alright Chris, I trust you. But I am staying here with you tonight. I will lay at the foot of the bed like you say." Knuckles looked over at Sonic and scowled. "SOMEONE has to keep an eye on you, unlike the hedgehog here." Chris smiled at Knuckles and hugged him. Knuckles was surprised by the gesture, smiled at Chris and laid down face up with his hands behind his head."

Chris walked over to Tails and Sonic. Sonic pulled the comforter and sheet back for the two of them and gestured to Chris to go ahead and lay down. Chris smiled at Sonic, and laid down facing up, tucking his feet underneath the covers. Tails, almost passed as he walked over to Chris. He looked down and Chris and looked a little flustered. Then he bent down and angrily tugged on Chris's pajama top.

Sonic: He wants you to take your pajama top off Chris. He doesn't like anything folded rubbing against his fur. Don't worry. He is clean. He obsessively shampoos and conditions his fur before he goes to bed every night.

Chris reacted almost immediately... "Oh, ok" Chris hurried up and pulled his pajama top over his head and threw it over to Sonic. Sonic quickly threw the pajama top over the top of a chair sitting at the head of Chris's bed. Tails, eyes almost shut, bent down to feel if there was anything on his chest, and seemed satisfied to only feel smooth skin. Tails stepped up onto Chris's stomach, then slowly felt his way on top of his stomach as he lay down on Chris.

You could tell that Tails was exhausted, as he positioned himself so that his head lay on Chris's heart. Then Tails wrapped his arms around Chris and let his legs and tails just fall to either side of Chris. An immediate feeling of warm love and elation flushed through Chris as Tails soft fur covered his chest… "Sonic!"

Sonic: What is it Chris!

Chris: I have never felt anything so soft and warm in my life!

Sonic smiled and covered the two in the sheet and comforter with both of their heads sticking out of the top. "You will never find anything as soft and tenderhearted as Tails on your planet, I can tell you that right now Chris." Chris could feel Tails breath and his heart beat against his chest. Sonic was right, Chris had never felt ANYTHING as soft as Tails fur… And Chris new this for sure, because his rich parents had every type of exotic soft material there is on earth, and nothing felt quite so comforting as Tails did.

Sonic leapt off the bed, turned off the lights (except for a soft nightlight), and tucked himself into Chris's sleeping bag. Knuckles kept himself up and turned on his side to keep an eye on Chris and Tails. Chris wrapped his arms around Tails and they cuddled each other into a comfortable sleep.

Later on in the night Tails stirred Chris awake. Something was moving. His tails seemed to be lifting the blankets and flopping down on both sides of Chris's stomach. Tails' tails started to become restless and Tails himself was mumbling to himself almost like he was having a bad dream. Knuckles was mumbling himself on the end of the bed when the motion stirred him awake. He sprung up and ran over to Chris and Tails. "CHRIS! ARE YOU OK?"

After Knuckles yelled out, Tails became even more flustered and his tails started to go ballistic. Knuckles reached down to pick up Tails. "DON'T WORRY CHRIS. I WILL TEAR HIM OFF OF YOU!" At that moment the lights came on and everybody in the room felt a sudden flash of wind. It was Sonic. He instantly turned the lights on, and ran up to Chris just in time to stop Knuckles. "Hold on their Knuckles, everything is going to be ok." Sonic looked down at Chris. "Hay pal, I know what he wants, just sit up." Chris looked up at Sonic, "I thought you said not to uncover Tails or he would get upset." A smirk grew on Sonics face. "Trust me pal, this is the one exception." Chris considered his words and decided not to question him. He sat up and let the covers slide off of him and Tails. Tails stopped squirming and climbed up Chris to wrap his arms around Chris's neck and their hearts could line up together. Then something happened that Chris never expected. Tails' tails lovingly wrapped themselves around Chris's back one at a time. Chris was in a state of shock. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. Just one of Tail's tails, when pressed up against Chris's skin, could cover 80 percent of his back. But Chris was wrapped in both tails. The tails were so bushy and soft, they completely encompassed Chris's back and sides.

This was a moment that Chris would never forget for the rest of his life. It was a symbol of all the love that he had been surrounded by in the past year with his new friends. Before, Sonic and friends came into Chris's life he felt empty and depressed. Sure Chris had every material thing he could ever want. But as a son of a multi-million dollar CEO, and a movie star, he was secluded from much of the rest of the world. The only time he had to socialize with other people before Sonic came was with some of the kids at school. Then even at school, only a few kids really respected Chris, and most made fun of him. When he was at home, his maid and butler were usually busy with something while he entertained himself with books or toys.

This wasn't the case now however. Chris had several great friends living right in his house! And they all had supper powers of one kind or another! Then to top it off, Chris had Sonic. Sonic was a better friend then Chris had ever hoped for. The blue hedgehog was an even greater friend than Tails was to Chris. Not only would Sonic let Chris hug him, but he would also listen to all his problems. Sonic would routinely get Chris to hug him from behind while he ran at supersonic speeds. In short, Chris had every material thing in the world and felt empty. Now, with Sonic and friends, Chris could be homeless and he would still feel mostly content.

Chris would come to cherish this moment for the rest of his life and Sonic knew it. Sonic went to get a thin pillow out of Chris's closet and brought it to Chris… "Here Chris, just place Tails' back against this pillow and hug the pillow. Then just lay on him." Chris looked at Sonic… "But wouldn't that suffocate Tails?" Sonic smiled, "Ehh, you won't suffocate anyone. If you do this, Tails will love you for the rest of your life."

Chris took Sonics advice and put the pillow against Tails' back and hugged Tails with it. Then he laid down on the bed on top of him. Chris's eyes began to well up with tears and Sonic noticed. "What's the matter Chris?" Chris looked at Sonic…. "Sonic! I have never felt anything so wonderful in my life!" Sonic smiled and jokingly rubbed Chris's hair before he jumped off the bed and walked back to his sleeping bag. Sonic lay down inside his sleeping bag and turned away from Chris, Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles was still standing over Chris thinking something horrible was going to happen to him. Then Sonic spoke to Knuckles without even looking at him… "Go to sleep Knuckles, there is nothing to see there."

Knuckles looked down at Chris and Tails and sighed. "I guess there isn't." Knuckles walked back to the foot of Chris's giant King sized bed and lay back down to fall asleep.

Chris didn't even know what to do with all this love he was feeling. His system was almost in a state of shock. His heart was beating right against Tails' heart. His fur was soft enough to melt even the coldest persons heart, and on top of that, he was literally enveloped in Tails and his love. Sonic told him not to let go of Tails? He definitely had no problem there. He wished he could hold onto Tails and this feeling for the rest of his life. Chris instinctively leaned down, kissed Tails on the head and scratched him behind his ear. Tails might have been sound asleep but Chris could tell that he noticed because he started purring afterwards. Chris's heart was completely melted. In fact, Chris felt like his and Tails' furry heart were one.

Chris and Tails slept deeper than they had ever slept into the night, cocooned in each other's love.

The next morning Chris woke up on his back with the covers slightly balled up to the side of the bed. The pillow Chris used to snuggle Tails was off to the side. The comforter only covered Chris up to his belly but Chris didn't feel cold because Tails covered the rest of him. Tails was still holding tightly to his heart and his tails lie on either side of Chris to completely cover his chest. Tails noticed that Chris woke up and his tails perked up. "Well good morning sleepy head. I thought you would never wake up!" Tails noticed a couple dried tear streams that ran down Chris's face. "Chris? Are you OK?" When Chris got his bearings and began to respond, Tails caught a glimpse of the clock above Chris's bead and quickly jumped up. "I gotta go Chris! If I don't get that shield finished on the X-Wing Tornado today, we will be toast the next time we fight Dr. Eggman!"

Tails' tails started to rotate and he helicoptered himself down to pick up his shoes. Then Sonic opened up the window and tails flew outside to take a shortcut to Chuck's secret lab. He didn't even bother to put his shoes on.

Chris sat up and leaned against the headboard looking slightly depressed. Sonic knew that painful look in Chris's face and jumped up onto the bed to look Chris in the eye. "Whatever you wanted to say to him you can say to me buddy" Chris looked up at Sonic with tears streaming down his face… "Oh Sonic! I just wanted to tell him how much I loved him as a friend!" Sonic leaned forward and dried Chris's tears with his hand. "Cheer up pal. It's the weekend, you have your homework done, and we could spend some time together today." At those words, Chris leaned forward with a smile and hugged Sonic like he did Tails that night. Sonic was a bit astonished at first, but then he obliged the hug and wrapped his arms around Chris. Most people couldn't stand the thought of another hug for a year after being loved by Tails like that. Sonic wasn't a very emotional hedgehog, but he always made an exception for Chris. Sonic squeezed Chris a little tighter. "You know what pal? I think I have just met someone with a bigger heart than Tails has."


End file.
